Brothers
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: A talk between brothers and spending the day with one another! Will have slight bashing of Molly, Ron, and Ginny... If you don't like don't read! Written for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Club on HSoW&W forum!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry… There will be a little bit of bashing in this story of Ron, Molly, and Ginny… If you don't like don't read! It will also be slightly AU! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **(Gold) Morholt:** _was a Giant from Ireland. He was the brother of the King of Ireland. He wounded the Celtic hero, Tristan with a poisoned sword after Tristan tried to kill him._

Challenge: Write about brothers.

 **Word Count: 750 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bill Weasley looked at three of his younger brothers. The only one besides his youngest younger brother that wasn't there was his middle youngest younger brother and that was because he couldn't get away from work. He would fill Percy in on everything that evening when they met up for dinner. He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "So, what do we know about what Ron, Ginny, and mom are up to?"

Fred and George exchanged looks and decided to not use twin speech for this conversation, but it was Fred who finally blurted "George and I overheard mom, Ron, and Ginny talking about using a love potion on Harry to get him to marry Ginny. They want his money and will go about any way they can to get it. Ron was talking about how the little he was getting currently wasn't enough to have to put up with Harry and Hermione. Apparently Dumbledore is paying Ron out of Harry's vault for Ron to be friends with Harry."

Bill scowled. "Is she trying to bring our house into dispute with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Most Ancient and Noble House of Black? She does realize that what she is doing is punishable by a mandatory five years in Azkaban or a mandatory one-year sentence in the Goblin mines doesn't she? I mean seriously how can she think that she will get away with something like this?"

George shrugged. "She either doesn't know or she doesn't care, Bill. She is so focused on getting the Potter family fortune that she didn't even say anything about the fact that Fred and I pranked Ron. I'm sorry, but Harry is more of a brother to us than Ron is. Did you know that Harry can tell us apart like you, Charlie, Percy, and dad can, Bill? He doesn't look at the two of us and see us as the same the person. He knows that we are different people."

Charlie sighed. "Fred and George, you two have always been different people. Just because mom, Ron, and Ginny can't tell you apart doesn't mean that the rest of us can't. We are your brothers so of course we can tell you apart. Dad can tell you apart because you two are his sons. Don't ever doubt that Percy, Bill, or I don't love you two as two different people because we do. How can we not when you are our flesh and blood?"

George smiled slight. "I know that I speak for Fred when I tell you that we love you all too, Charlie. It just gets aggravating that they can't or just don't want to tell us apart. Just because we look alike doesn't mean that we are alike. At least you guys can tell us apart. We love having you as brothers."

Bill chuckled as he looked at three of his younger brothers. He really did love them and would do whatever he had to in order to protect them. "I will talk to Ragnok about what is going on so that he is aware. I will also talk to Dad about it so that it doesn't blindside him. Mom, Ginny, and Ron are going to be in for some rude wake up calls. I won't let any of us be punished for their stupidity. Now that we got that out of the way lets enjoy today together."

The four Weasley boys stood up and made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. They spent the rest of their time together laughing, talking, and enjoying the company of each other. All that mattered to them was that they were together and having fun. All four of them did indeed love the fact that they were brothers.

As they shopped when one brother was distracted by two of the other brothers the fourth brother would quickly pick out a gift for the brother that was being distracted. They did it this way so that they could each buy a gift together for one brother. They even put Percy's name on the gift so that he would know that even though he couldn't be there with them that day in person he had been with them in spirit. All four picked out a gift together for Percy so that he wouldn't feel like he was being excluded.

Yes, the four brothers enjoyed their day out all the more because they were together.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I enjoyed writing this one... Hope you all liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
